monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Bigfoot
Bigfoot is a monster truck owned by Bob Chandler out of St. Louis, Missouri. It is considered to be the first "monster truck", though some were built before its time. The truck is arguably one of the most popular of its kind together with Grave Digger and Maximum Destruction (Max-D). However, unlike theses two trucks, Bigfoot does not compete in the most popular monster truck league in the world, Monster Jam. There are currently 5 competing Bigfoot trucks with 6 full time drivers and 2 fill-ins. 20 trucks have been made by the team since its debut in 1976. Bigfoot trucks are also known for running multiple colorful and creative paint schemes on their trucks throughout its career. These bodies are accompanied by the teams many sponsorships from different platforms. The truck has also accomplished many success through the years. Some of these include Guinness World Records and championships from multiple leagues. History Bigfoot 1 was created in 1976. It was originally Bob Chandler's 4x4 pickup truck. In 1979, Bigfoot began doing paid events and quickly became a common sight at truck and tractor pulls. In 1981, Bigfoot received much attention from a car crush at the Pontiac Silverdome. This kickstarted Bigfoot's fame amongst other monster trucks. In 1982, Bigfoot 2 was created by demand after multiple bookings were happening due to the trucks rising popularity. This truck was also the first Bigfoot to incorporate the today standard 66" Terra tires. Jim Kramer and Ken Koelling starts driving for the team. In 1984, Bigfoot 3 was introduced. It performed more car crushes for the team. Ron Bachmann also made his Bigfoot debut. In 1985, Bigfoot 4 debuted. It was one of the most successful Bigfoot trucks from its time. It won multiple events and dominated the 80s of Monster trucks. Andy Brass also joined the team. In 1986, the team debuted Bigfoot 5, an exhibition truck which featured 10 foot tall tires. The truck was unlike any other monster truck from its period due to its height and heavy weight. It is also Team Bigfoot's first ride truck to be used. In 1987, the team set another world record for the longest jump inside a monster truck. Jim Kramer drove the newly finished Bigfoot 6 onto the teams second world record. Gene Patterson also joined the team in the same year. In 1988, Bigfoot 7 was introduced. It was built for a film shoot in 1989 and was eventually used for competition. In 1989, another first was recorded yet again by the team. Bigfoot 8 was debuted and was the first monster truck to run a custom tube chassis rather than a standard truck equipped with 66 inch tall tires. Dan Runte would also start driving for the team. In 1990, Bigfoot 2 stopped competing and was turned into a ride truck. Bigfoot 9 was then created. It was a visual clone of #8 as it featured almost the same design. In 1991, Bigfoot created the first 3D bodied monster truck Snake Bite. The truck ran on various Bigfoot chassis'and served as the teammate to the team. In 1992, the newly completed Bigfoot 10 won the second Special Events/Penda Points Series under Andy Brass. The team also expanded as Lonny Childress, Eric Tack and Brian Conn all started to drive for team Bigfoot. In 1993, Sky Hartley and Eric Meagher were hired by the team. Three brand new trucks were introduced as well. Bigfoot 11 was competed at the PENDA Points Series of the same year under the name Wildfoot with Andy Brass driving. This was done after the team had Bigfoot 10 to also compete in the series which said to only have one name running on the league. A display truck, Bigfoot 12 was also debuted in the same year. Bigfoot 14 also debuted on the same year. In 1994, Brass, Patterson and Conn finished their final seasons with Bigfoot. Bigfoot 6 was also retired at the same year. Bigfoot 15 however made its competition debut. Brass would win his second PENDA Points Series Championship with Bigfoot 11. In 1995, John Piant started driving Bigfoot. Dan Runte also won his first PENDA Ponits Championship with Bigfoot 14. Meanwhile, Bigfoot 7 was rebuilt. It became a display truck featuring 10 foot tall tires similar to #5. In 1996, Dan Runte wins another PENDA Championship with Bigfoot 14. In 1997, the team would win yet another PENDA Points Series this time with Eric Meagher driving Bigfoot 15. Gene Patterson also returned to driving Bigfoot. In 1998, Eric and #15 won the USA Motorsports Monster Truck Challenge. Meanwhile, in Brazil, Bigfoot 9 got lost in a customs debate. It was stuck in the country for many years and was never returned to the team. In 1999, Rick Petroline (Bigfoot 10) and Dan Runte (Bigfoot 14) won the No Limits Monster Truck Championship Winter Series and the Grand Nationals respectively. Lonny Childress left the team. In 2000, Eric Tack won the ProMT series with Bigfoot 15. Teammates Gene Patterson and Sky Hartley left the team. Bigfoot 3 was also retired and was eventually sold. In 2001, Dan Runte and Bigfoot 14 won the same series Tack won the year before. John Piant finishes his tenant in Bigfoot. In 2002, Bigfoot 5 was inducted into the Guinness Book Of World Records as the tallest and widest pickup truck which remains to this date. Dan Runte wins the NLMTC Grand Nationals once again in #14. Eric Tack would also win the same years Monster Truck Nationals Championship in #15. Ken Koelling also retired from racing in 2002. In 2003, Larry Swim and Keith Sturgeon started driving Bigfoot. Nigel Morris also joined the team as he debuted his own truck Bigfoot 17, the first official Bigfoot truck to exclusively tour in Europe. This truck also got him the same years European ProMT Championship. Back in the US, Runte won another NLMTC, this time taking home the Winter Series Championship. Bigfoot 8 was also retired on the same year and became a display truck. Eric Tack officially left the team. In 2005, AJ Straatmann drove Bigfoot for a couple months. In 2006, Keith Sturgeon stops driving for Bigfoot. Morris wins the EMRTC with #17. In 2007, multiple achievements were received by the team. Straatman joined the team full time. They unveiled Bigfoot 16 which won the MLMT Series under Runte. He would also take #15 to another NLMTC Winter Series win on the same year. Morris would again win the EMRTC in Europe with #17 and Rick Long in #15 won the the Monster Madness in Canada. Bigfoot #4 also finished its last year in competition and was sold. In 2008, Darron Schnell was hired by the team. In 2009, Staatman left the team. Larry Swim won both the Racing and Freestyle championships of the Checkered Flag Productions Series with Bigfoot 14. In Europe, Morris won another EMRTC with #17. In 2010, the team debuted Ms. Bigfoot with Amber Walker driving. Swim won another Checkered Flag Productions Championship with the same truck. Rick Long on the other hand, won the Racing Championship of the Monster Truck Nationals with #15. In 2011, Walker left the team and Ms, Bigfoot was retired. Long won the same league with his same truck. Runte won another championship for the team this time, the 4 Wheel Jamboree Nationals Racing Championship. In 2012, Bigfoot 18 and Bigfoot 19 was debuted. Runte later won the Toughest Monster Truck Tour with #18. Long also took home his third Monster Truck Nationals Racing Championship with #15 as well as Larry Swim winning the Winter Series of the Checkered Flag Productions with Bigfoot 16. However, #16 was later retired after a hard crash damaged major components of the truck. In 2013, the world's first electric powered monster truck Bigfoot 20 was introduced. Meanwhile, Runte won another TMTT Championship with Bigfoot 18. The Australian Bigfoot debuts later in the year driven by Rick Long. In 2014, AJ Straatman rejoined the team once again. Runte won another TMTT with #18 while Swim won the Monster X Tour with #19. In 2015, Bigfoot 10 and 11 were both retired due to extensive frame damage. Bigfoot 21 was then welcomed to the fleet. It won Runte's fourth consecutive TMTT Championship while Swim won both Monster X and the 4 Wheel Jamboree Racing Championship with #18. In 2016, Dan Runte announced his final season as a full time Bigfoot driver. Bigfoot 21 also won 2 different titles with 2 different drivers. Runte won another TMTT while Swim won Another 4 Wheel Jamboree Racing Championship. Darron Schnell and Josh Gibson each won championships with their respective trucks #19 and #18. Schnell won the Monster Truck Nationals Racing Championship while Gibson won the 4 Wheel Jamboree Freestyle Championship. In 2017, Josh Gibson and Bigfoot 18 won 3 different championships. He won the Racing and Freestyle Championships of the same years 4 Wheel Jamboree as well as the TMTT as Snake Bite driver, Vinny Venom. Darron Schell also won the Monster Truck Nationals racing championship with Bigfoot 19. In 2018, Gibson retired from racing. Christian Norman and Mike Miller was then hired by the team. Swim won another TMTT Championship with Bigfoot 21. Norman also won the same years 4 Wheel Jamboree Racing championship. However, teammate Ron Bachmann passed away later that year. In 2019, Bigfoot 18 started campaigning the Hot Wheels Racing 1 body on the new Hot Wheels Monster Trucks Live Tour with Norman driving. Sponsorships Bigfoot's first sponsorship was Ford, which ran on the truck from 1986 to 2007. Microsoft sponsored Bigfoot from 1996 to 2001. Their relation lead to the creation of the video game Monster Truck Madness, and the Bigfoot XBOX monster truck. Other sponsorships have includes Summit, Firestone and WCW. Bigfoot trucks There are currently 20 Bigfoot trucks built over the years. Bigfoot 21 is currently the latest truck however, there is no Bigfoot 13 due to superstition making 21 actually the 20th truck. *''Bigfoot #13 was skipped due to superstition.'' Trivia * There are over 40 different Bigfoot paint schemes that have been used on Bigfoot trucks since its debut. * There is no Bigfoot 13. After Bigfoot 12 was constructed, it was decided that the next Bigfoot truck to be built would be called Bigfoot 14, due to superstition about the number 13. However, Race Rock Vegas Bigfoot, a shell version of a rebuilt Bigfoot 7 at Race Rock Orlando, was known as Bigfoot 13. * In 1998, Bigfoot 9 took a tour of Brazil. When it was due to return to the United States, however, a customs incident in Brazil caused the truck to be confiscated. It is currently used by an independent company in Brazil, and legal obstacles have made it all but impossible for the truck to return to the United States. * Bigfoot got its name when Bob Chandler asked friend Ron Magruder why he was breaking so many parts on his truck. Magruder responded, "It's because of your big foot." * Dan Runte, driving Bigfoot 14, set a then world monster truck long jump record on September 11, 1999 in Smyrna, Tennessee, when he jumped the truck a total of 202 feet, clearing a 727 jetliner in the process. After Joe Sylvester in Bad Habit took the record in 2012 (then at 208 feet), Dan Runte once again reclaimed the record in Bigfoot 18 with a jump of 214 feet 8 inches in Indianapolis, Indiana, on September 16, 2012. * In 2003, Nigel Morris partnered with Bob Chandler to build Bigfoot 17, the first Bigfoot to compete exclusively outside of the United States. Bigfoot 17 competes primarily in the United Kingdom. * Bigfoot has several alternative names and identities for their trucks when two of their trucks are scheduled at a show. Among these have been "Summit Bigfoot", "Power Wheels Bigfoot", "Tonka", "Xbox", "WildFoot" and "Snake Bite". Currently, a Vi-Cor Sponsored truck, known unofficially as "Bigfoot Bessie", competes with a cow-themed paint scheme. * Snake Bite (using Bigfoot 4's chassis) was originally driven by Gene Patterson, under the pseudonym of Colt Cobra. He wore a mask to hide his identity and came from the fictional town of Cobra Creek, Colorado. Eric Meagher became Colt Cobra in 1993 (now with Bigfoot 8's chassis) when Gene drove Bigfoot No. 10 to second place behind Andy Brass in Bigfoot #11. Dan Runte drove it as Ricky Rattler for a short time, but Ricky also came from Cobra Creek, Colorado. Since 1997, a regular Bigfoot driver under his own name has been driving Snake Bite. Recently there is a new pseudonym named Peter Python that debuted at the Midwest Four-Wheel Drive Open house for 2009. For that show it was portrayed by Larry Swim. The newist incarnation is Vinny Venom, who was introduced in 2016. * There was an animated cartoon featuring the Bigfoot Monster Truck, Bigfoot and the Muscle Machines in the 1980s. The truck has been frequently licensed for use in toys. * Bigfoot is referenced in two different episodes of Futurama. * A video game for the Nintendo Entertainment System of the same name was released in 1990 by Acclaim Entertainment. * Bigfoot was one of the main characters of the animated series, The Power Team. It (or "he" in the show) was added to advertise the NES game above. * A Discovery Kids TV series called Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks was released in 2006. **The same children's TV series features Bigfoot as a character. He has a son named Little Tow (LT for short). * A new "Ms. Bigfoot" debuted in April 2010, driven by Amber Walker. * A Bigfoot video game was created by Acclaim in 1990. To advertise it, Bigfoot was a character in Acclaim's TV show. Category:trucks Category:Bigfoot Category:T.V./Movie Trucks Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:World Record Holding Trucks Category:TNT Era Trucks